A Vampire Story
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: Alex was the popular one, Justin was the quiet one with a secret, he was a vampire. READ THE TRAILER! Based on Twlight
1. Trailer

**Hey! Remeber this story? I'm going to write it =)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**She was the popular girl**

_Shows Alex high fiving a lot of people_

**He was the quiet one**

_Shows Justin sitting at a table all alone_

**But when lab partners are assigned**

_Shows Teacher, "Alex Russo and Justin Henrie."_

_Shows Alex sitting next to Justin_

**She gets curious**

_Shows Alex staring at Justin_

**One day she makes a choice**

"_Alex our table is this way."_

"_Hannah go ahead I'm going to sit next to Justin."_

_Shows Alex sitting down._

_They talk._

**They connect**

_Shows Alex and Justin smiling at each other._

**And she finds out a secret….**

_Shows Alex researching vampires_

_Shows both in forest._

"_Say your theory."_

"_Vampire."_

**Sometimes when you make a choice…..**

**It can be a mistake…..**

_Shows Alex running away_

_FLASH_

_Shows Justin fighting off an evil vampire_

_FLASH_

"_There after me!?"_

"_I understand if you want me to leave, they will let you be."_

"_I never want you to go."_

_FLASH_

_Shows Alex on the ground with her arm bleeding_

_**Starring**_

_**Selena Gomez**_

"_**I rather die then live without you."**_

_**David Henrie**_

"_**He's coming…."**_

_**Miley Cyrus**_

"_**Your sitting with him?"**_

_**Joe Jonas**_

"_**Give us the girl and then we'll leave…."**_

_**Nick Jonas**_

"_**Hungry."**_

_**Kevin Jonas**_

"_**I need a snack!"**_

_**In**_

_**A Vampire Story**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**R&R plz!**


	2. Chapter One

**Hey I already had the 1st chapter done so here it is! Sorry if it's short. **

_Alex POV_

"Hey guys!" I yelled to everyone that called my name.

"Alex!" I heard Hannah, my best friend, yell.

Her blonde hair bobbed while she ran toward me.

"Hannah slow down." I smiled.

"Did you see the new guy?" She asked pointing over to a hot guy.

He had black hair and yellow eyes? He looked like he could be an angel. He took a deep breath then covered his nose as he ran away.

"Never mind he's a weirdo." Hannah smirked.

I stared at him while he ran. I felt like I had a moment with him.

"Alex? ALEX!" Hannah yelled.

I tuned back in, "Huh? Oh yeah ha." I smiled.

She rolled her eyes as we walked to 1st period. I needed to meet him before this day was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Alex POV_

Hannah and I entered Bio class to see everyone in the front of the room waiting.

"What's up?" I asked Dylan Martin.

"Mr. Gomez is assigning new seats and partners today." He sighed.

"SHIT!" I snapped as I sat on the ground.

I loved where I was sitting now, right next to Demi! Suddenly, the new guy walked in and stood in a corner of room 56. He stared at me as he rubbed his head. Was I doing something wrong? Mr. Gomez walked into the door right when the bell rang.

"OK new partners, Sharpay and Troy, Hannah and Oliver, Alex and Justin." He continued reading off the list.

Who's Justin? I watched as the new guy sat in a seat. Could that be Justin? I grabbed my stuff and walked over to him.

"Are you Justin?" I asked.

He nodded then covered his nose.

I sat down and sniffed myself. I didn't smell bad.

"OK today you will be working together on a worksheet with your partners." He passed out the papers as he talked.

I took my paper and wrote my name. Justin took his paper and wrote down his name:

Justin Henrie.

"Oh that's a pretty name." I smiled at him.

He grinned back but then started working on his paper.

I shrugged and worked on mine alone also. At the end of class Justin zoomed out the door a second before the actual bell rang. Hannah walked over.

"I saw him smile!" She squealed.

"Yeah." I sighed.

We walked to our next class. Justin was a quiet guy but I wanted to talk to him. But why was he rubbing his head and covering his nose every time he looked at me? What a mystery.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz**


	3. Chapter Two

**Here's chapter two! I tried to make this longer hope u enjoy tho! =)**

_Alex POV_

During lunch I watched as Justin sat down alone at a table. Hannah kept on talking my ear off. I started to walk toward him.

"Um our table is this way." Hannah said.

"I think I'm going to sit with Justin." I said to her.

Hannah got a surprised look on her face, "Okay…bye."

I sat across from Justin who looked up from his uneaten food.

"Hi, I'm Alex, you know from Science?" I smiled at him.

He nodded, "Hi."

"Are you new?" Stupid question Alex!

He smiled. "Yeah."

"Why did you move?" I asked.

He froze, "My dad's work."

We started to talk more. Justin was actually pretty cool and down to Earth. He talked like he was from a different time. Like he used words like, elegant to explain something great when us teens used cool. The end bell rang and Justin and I walked out together and walked through the halls as people gasped and whispered stuff like "Whoa! Are they dating?" or "They sort of make a cute couple."

"Where were you born?" I asked him with a smile.

"Well-"Alex!" Hannah interrupted by running over to us.

Justin looked down and walked away. Hannah stared as he went down the hall corridor.

"Yeah, anyways, I was thinking me, you, and Mitchie could go shopping after school tomorrow, you know, for the junior prom?" Hannah said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

I stared after Justin as he walked away with his nose covered. This was getting…..weird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After School _

I waited in the parking lot for Mitchie and Hannah. I was by my truck listening to my IPod. I felt eyes on me and I turned to see Justin by his car from across the lot staring at me. I turned back around. Was there something wrong with me? Out of the corner of my eye I saw a van riding by here. Suddenly it started to twirl and it came closer. I turned to look at it and I knew my death was here. But then Justin has me in his arms and had his hand on the van. It was a huge dent in the car. He looked down at me and I looked back. How did he do that?!? He put me down on the ground safely and jumped over my truck. All these kids came around me.

"Alex are you okay?!" One boy yelled.

"I have 911 on the phone now." Another boy yelled.

I was half listening and half in confusion. Justin Henrie just stopped a high speeding van with his hand!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the Hospital_

Everything in my system was completely normal. Nothing was damaged because of Justin. I waited in the lobby as my parents filled out some paperwork, that's when I heard Justin talking down a corridor. I got up from my chair and looked over the corner to see him talking to a very handsome man that could be his father and my guess it was. They looked at me.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked Justin.

Mr. Henrie walked away as Justin walked over to me.

"How did you do that?" I asked Justin.

"Do what?" He asked back as he leaned on the wall.

Do what? How could he NOT know what he done?

"The van, how did you stop it with your bare hand?" I asked him showing my hand for reference.

He chuckled. This was so not laughing matter!

"I didn't, I grabbed you and the van stopped." He smiled his beautiful smile at me.

Like I was going to fall for that excuse. "But how did you get to me so fast."

He smiled again. He needed to answer my question not make me swoon.

"I was standing right next to you," He said in a fact tone.

That did it, "No you weren't! You were standing at your car, from across the lot!"

Justin sighed, "You hit your head. Maybe you sh-"No maybe you should tell me the truth." I interrupted him.

Justin got a serious look on his face, "I am. You just need to believe me Alex."

I nodded, "Fine."

We both stared at eachother for a long moment then he finally spoke up and said.

"Your not going to let this go are you?" He asked.

"Not even going to loosen my grip." I said in the same flat tone he did.

Justin took a breathe and shook his head. "Then I hope you enjoy disappointment."

With that, he walked away leaving me with the sane questions that I needed to be answered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz! **


	4. Chapter Three

**This chapter is a good length in my point of view lolz enjoy! =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHRACTERS OR GOOGLE!!!!**

The next day was pretty much full of people asking me how I was feeling and stuff like that. Every time I tried to talk with Justin he would just cover his nose and walk away, it's weird, whenever he covered his nose to walk away; his eyes were a deep black. Now, it was after school and I was in New York's little dress Shoppe with Hannah and Mitchie. I already had my prom dress at home but I decided to come for a book store. I thought maybe I could do some research on the little evidence I have on Justin.

"Alex!" Hannah yelled.

"What?" I asked Hannah.

"How do I look?" She asked showing off her pink gown.

I nodded, "Good."

"Your not enjoying this are you?" Mitchie asked.

"No I already have my dress, I just want to check out this book….can I meet you guys at the restaurant?"

The girls nodded and I walked out the door. New York was scary at night but I knew a lot about this city. I looked around the book store and grabbed a book that had the title:

**Questions and Answers**

**Of **

**The Supernatural **

I paid for it and said goodnight to the cashier. I decided to take a short cut through the alley way to get to the restaurant faster, when I saw two guys at the end. I turned around put I heard their footsteps falling me. I got to another pathway only to see three guys at this one. They started to follow me too. The guys met up in this big area. Al five guys circled me and started to grab me.

"Hey sweet thang." One said.

I pushed my elbow away, "Don't touch me."

Another guy tried to do it put I hit him with the shopping bag. Suddenly a Sliver Volvo came screeching in on the scene. Justin got out of it.

"Get in." He told me.

I didn't ask question, I ran to his car and opened the passenger side door. Before I went in I listen on a bit of there conversation.

"That was a risky move." One man said to Justin.

Justin made a low noise that sounded……like a growl?

I sat in the car before Justin could see me, even though I think he did. Justin slammed his car door and started to speed away.

"You shouldn't have done that. You could've got hurt!" I said to him holding on for dear life.

"Whatever. Just keep on talking to me so I won't turn around to go and KILL those guys." Justin said in an angry tone.

I shook my head, "What?"

"If only you knew the repulsive things they were thinking-"And you do?" I interrupted him.

I realized he was serious about turning around so I started to talk to him.

"You should put your seatbelt on."

He chuckled, "You should put YOUR seatbelt on."

We pulled into the restaurant that the girls and I decided to go to for dinner and we got out only to be greeted by Mitchie and Hannah walking out. They left while Justin got me something to eat. The waitress brought me my soup and Justin had nothing.

"OK now, how did you know where I was?" I asked him while I stirred my soup.

"I was watching and I was going to keep a safe distance but when I heard what those low lives were thinking…..I had to interfere."

I took a quiet sip of my soup and then looked up at him, "So are you a mind reader or something?"

Justin sighed and leaned in, "I can read every mind in this room apart from yours."

I smiled as he showed me examples and pointed to people. "Money, school, school, money FOR school-"I get it." I smiled at him.

Justin shrugged, "But with you….nothing."

I put down my spoon, "Is there something wrong with me?"

Justin laughed, "I just told you I read minds and you think there's something wrong with you?"

I giggled. It was funny but he could say 'laugh' and I would crack up. But he had on a serious face now.

"Alex, I need you to stay away from me…" He said.

I swallowed my soup, "What if I can't?"

Justin raised his eyebrow, "You're willing to risk anything to be with me?"

I nodded and leaned in closer to him as he did with me.

He smiled, "You have spunk Russo."

I smiled back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat in Justin's car as he drove me home. He had the heater on for me but it was getting pretty hot.

"I think I'm warm enough now." I said as I reached for the knob.

Justin reached for it at the same time and our hands touched. I pulled away quickly as Justin put his slowly on the wheel again.

"Your hand, it's freezing." I said to him as I held my own hand.

He didn't answer but only kept his eyes on the road.

I sat back in my seat and out both of my hands in my hoodies jacket pockets.

_My Room_

I opened my laptop and went on Google. I then opened my shopping bag and took out my book and flipped open to the websites I could go on. I typed on in and it led me to all these links. I clicked on one that had all the stuff I needed.

"_Have incredible strength…" _one line read.

**Flashback**

_Justin stopping the car with his hand._

**End**

I kept on reading: _"Eyes may change color when thirsty." _

**Flashback**

_Justin with gold eyes_

_Justin with black eyes_

**End**

I clicked on another link: _Cold-skinned _

**Flashback**

_Alex touching Justin's cold hand_

**End**

I read more: _"Speed"_

**Flashback**

_Justin grabbing Alex fast._

**End**

I shut my laptop computer. I knew what Justin was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Next Day_

I stared at Justin in the parking lot and he stared back. I walked past him to the forest. He followed. This was it. I waited by a tree and threw down my backpack. I faced away from Justin as he came behind me.

"Your skin is pale white and ice-cold, your impossibly fast and strong, your eyes change color and sometimes you talk….like your from a different time." I said as Justin came closer behind me.

"How old are you?" I asked him still with my back turned.

"Seventeen." He answered.

"How long?" I asked breathing heavy.

"A while." He sighed.

"Say it." He demanded.

I took a few deep breathes. The world seemed like it was gone haywire on spinning.

"Say it Alex." He said again.

I blinked a few times then turned around to him, ready to tell him the truth.

"Vampire."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz**


	5. Chapter Four

**Hope u enjoy =D**

"Are you afraid?" Justin asked me.

My heart was racing with this question. Should I be? If I was supposed to be then something IS wrong with me. When I stared into his eyes all my fears went away.

"I'm only afraid of losing you." I answered.

Justin stared at me, "Then answer this, what do we eat?"

I stared at him, mouth opened, "You wouldn't hurt me."

Justin sighed, "I don't want too….but I might."

I think he expected me to step back, but I didn't. I couldn't even move.

"Alex, you need to stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you." He said looking down.

I stepped closer to him, "I don't think you will."

Justin ran super fast. I could only hear the wind no footsteps…just the air blowing past my ear. He cleared his throat and I turned around to see him on a boulder.

"As if you can out run me!" He exclaimed.

Then, he grabbed the boulder and put it over his head.

"As if you can fight me off!" He threw it to the tree.

The tree that fell landed on another causing that one to fall. He climbed on a tree next to him.

"Your scent Alex, it's like a drug to me." He whispered.

I climbed the tree so I'll be right in his face.

"Your not hurting me now, are you Justin?" I asked him.

We stared at eachother.

"I- can't stay away anymore." He whispered.

"Then don't." I smiled a little smile.

He smiled back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know." I said to Justin as we pulled into the school.

Justin smiled, "Aren't you used to staring faces?"

I laughed as he got out of the car.

This was it. The whole school was about to see us enter. Why was I so nervous? I dated other guys and made a first entrance with many before, but none of them made me feel like Justin did. He opened the door and I took a deep breathe. I got out and walked hand-in-hand with him. Kids stared and whispered I just smiled and Justin looked like he was doing this for years. I smiled up at him as we entered the front doors. We went by my locker. I made it!

"See? You made it." He smiled at me.

"Thanks to you." I smiled back at him.

He smiled then walked away. What?

"Hey Alex!" Oh that's why, Hannah.

"Hi Hannah. What's up?" I asked her as I started to looking in my locker.

Hannah leaned on a locker, "So when did you and Justin start dating?"

"Yesterday I guess." I said closing my locker.

We started to walk down the hall. To tell you the truth, I wasn't listening, I was looking for Justin, which way did he take to bio class? After awhile I decided to tune in Hannah's conversation.

"….what do you think?" She asked as she hung her coat at the coat rack of the bio class.

That was a short walk, what was she talking about? I'll wing it,

"So unfair!" I said trying not to make it sound questioning.

"I know! Well I better get in my seat." Hannah walked over.

I sat down next to Justin, we both smiled at eachother. Class went by smoothly and now Justin and I were walking down the halls to lunch. We sat down at our usual lunch table when a boy came by. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Who's this?" He asked sitting down.

Justin rolled his eyes, "Max this is Alex, Alex, Max."

I smiled. "Nice to me-"Yeah whatever, Justin what are you doing with a human?"

Max interrupted. Justin rolled his eyes and the two were quiet for awhile. I guess they were talking in there heads now.

_The Conversation_

**Bold- Justin**_ Italic- Max_

**Max! That was rude, haven't you talked to mom and dad about manners?**

_Whatever! Don't you know how much danger your putting this human in?_

**Her name is Alex and yes. But she can't leave me and I can't stay away. I love her. **

_Yeah that's what you said about Lucy but-_

**Max, I'll be careful. I'm the oldest remember? I'm going to invite her to meet mom and dad tomorrow. **

_Fine. I got to go. _

_Alex POV_

Max got up and walked away. I turned to Justin who had a cold expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worried.

"Nothing, but would you like to meet my parents tomorrow?" He asked getting ready to leave.

I smiled, "Ok sounds good."

He smiled my favorite smiled, "Cool I'll pick you up at five."

I nodded.

We both walked down the hall to our next class. Should I be afraid of a house full of vampires?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz**


	6. Chapter Five

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE! I ONLY OWN THE CHRACTERS KELSEY AND TAYLOR!**

_Alex POV_

Justin and I were in the car on our way to his house. We stopped in front of a huge two story house. It was a classic white house with a black roof. There were three windows on the top floor and two on the bottom. We walked up the path way to the door. Justin opened it and took off my coat.

"This place is beautiful." I smiled looking at the paintings.

Justin smiled. We started to walk down a long hall to the kitchen where I heard Rachel Ray's voice getting louder as we got closer. I looked up at Justin who rolled his eyes. When we got to the kitchen we saw two adults (his parents I bet) chopping vegetables, then another girl who looked sixteen with black hair was taking out a colander, then I saw Max who was carrying a glass bowl to the kitchen table. The last person there was a girl with blonde hair, looking sixteen as well, and setting out utensils. They all looked flawless.

"Guys this is Alex." Justin said pointing to me.

The blonde hair girl walked over to me and hugged me she released and looked at me, "Oh you do smell good."

I bit my lip. Great. Justin looked at her uneasily.

"I'm Kelsey." She smiled ignoring Justin.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled back.

The black hair girl walked up to me, "I'm Taylor."

I smiled at her and the two parents that walked over.

"I'm Jerry Henrie and this is my wife Theresa." The perfect bald man pointed to a black haired beauty.

"Nice to meet you all." I smiled shaking there hands.

"We made some food for you." Theresa smiled walking back behind the counter.

I bit my bottom lip again, "I already ate...I know you guys don't eat a-"BOOM!"

We all looked at Max who bent a knife. He threw it to the ground and walked over to the rest of us.

"Do you know how much danger you're putting us in?!" He said to me right in my face.

I looked around to see Justin in a ready pose to attack. I looked at Max again. Thank goodness his eyes weren't black.

"I would never tell anyone your secret." I said to the whole family.

Mr. Henrie nodded, "Max knows that he's just-"Max." Taylor interrupted.

Kelsey and Justin laughed as Max turned around and jumped out the open window. Why did I feel so bad? Justin put his hand carefully on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about him; c'mon I want to show you something." He smiled.

I put my hand in his waiting one and he led me down the hall, I called over my shoulder, "It was nice to meet you all."

"You too!" Mrs. Henrie yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Justin led me outside the back of his house to a mini forest. We stopped and I looked at him.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" I asked smiling.

He chuckled, "Well more like this."

Justin got into super speed mode and grabbed my hand. He flung me onto his back and we zoomed through the forest. All I could see was brown from the bark and green from the pine needles. Justin came to a stop next to a fairly young; I slid down his back and looked at the tree.

He smiled at me, "Look." He pointed to a craved heart in the tree.

I walked toward the trunk and looked closely at it. Inside the heart was my initials (AR) and his (JH). Awe! I smiled up at Justin.

"You're the sweetest." I smiled.

He smiled back, "Glad you like it."

Justin and I leaned into kiss but then he stopped. I looked at him, his face read worried, Justin stared off into space. Was he talking in his mind?

"Oh no..." He mumbled.

"Justin what's going on?" I asked looking at him.

Justin bit his perfect lip and looked at me, "I need to get home, get on my back."

I did as I was told and he started to run again. What was going on and did I cause it? Before I knew it we were in the living room with his family. Mr. Henrie sat on the couch with his wife, Taylor was looking out the window, and Kelsey was in the corner. Justin and I sat on the ground.

"What happened?" I asked feeling clueless.

"Max is missing." Kelsey replied coming in more with the family.

I shot right up from the ground. Max.…is missing? How can a vampire be missing? My thoughts were interrupted when Kelsey gasped. We all turned to her, her eyes went blank.

"Kelsey?" I said looking at the figure.

"She's having a vision….what do you see?" Taylor asked running over.

"Max…..three vampires……torture…..Alex-." She shook her head and she fell to the ground.

Mrs. Henrie got up ad carried her to an empty couch.

"That never happened before." Justin said.

"Maybe the vision was too much." Mr. Henrie walking over to her

I started to sweat. Was Max being tortured? Because of me? It had to be why would Kelsey mention my name?

Max was right; the Henries are in danger because of me

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz =)**


	7. Chapter Six

**Bold- Max thoughts **_Italic- Justin thoughts_

_Justin POV_

The family, Alex, and I sat in the living room. Mom and dad were trying to get Kelsey back, Taylor was in her room somewhere, and Alex was trying to help them. Why did she look so guilty about something? I'll talk to her later.

_Max you there? _I said in my mind tiring to reach him.

**Yes. **

I smiled, _Where are you?_

**I don't know, it's like some hall of mirrors. **

_Do you know how you got there? _

**Well I started to run outside when I felt someone following me, I turned and suddenly everything went black.**

_Do you know WHO took you? _

**No, now I-**

Suddenly my mind went blank with no conversation.

_Max? _

I ran over to where the others were.

_Alex POV_

I looked over at Justin who was walking over to us.

"I got in contact with Max." He said to us.

"Is he ok?" Mrs. Henrie asked.

Justin nodded, "I got some info, he said he was in some hall of mirrors and everything went black."

They all started to talk about there theories. After a few hours Justin and I were now in his car on our way to my house. He looked at me.

"Why do you look so guilty?" He asked.

"I'm the reason that Max is missing." I sighed looking out the window.

Justin looked at me then put his eyes back on the road, "Why do you think that?"

I shifted in my seat so that I could look at him, "Because, he even said that I would cause trouble for the family and Kelsey mentioned my name in her vision!"

Justin rolled his eyes, "Alex, we had have trouble with other vampires before, your not the reason."

I sighed, might as well let him win this argument, "I believe you."

He walked me up to the door and kissed me goodnight.

**R&R plz!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**HI! Long time no write! lol enjoy**

_Alex POV_

The next day I was on Justin's back as he ran to his house. He said Kelsey started saying things that could help in there finding for Max. I still felt like I was the reason that Max was missing, even though Justin said it wasn't I knew I was. We walked inside the house and saw Taylor with a notepad next to the couch writing down everything Kelsey said.

"Anything useful?" Justin asked walking closer.

Taylor shook her head and went back to the notepad. I went over to Taylor after Justin went to Mr. Henrie.

"Did she say….my name again?" I asked worried.

Taylor was about to answer when, as if on cue, Kelsey yelled.

"NATE, JASON, SHANE! BALLET! ALEX! USING!" She fell back down the the couch.

Everyone moved over to Kelsey except Justin who went to me. I was crying I knew it! I knew it was my fault. Justin grabbed my shoulders.

"It means something Justin, I should've never came in.." I said quietly.

"You are the best thing to happen to me Alex." He said kissing my forehead.

We gathered with the others. Mr. Henrie spoke up.

"Nate, Jason, Shane? They bothered with us before remember?" He said.

I looked up at Justin. I wanted to know this story. As if Justin knew he took me up to his room that only had a couch, TV, books, and a few CDs. I sat down on the couch as he stay in front of me he started to tell the story.

-Story-

Normal- Justin Talking

_Italic- Talking in the story_

My family and I were wandering this area a few years back. All of us were newborns, except Jerry and Theresa, and we decided to stop to get some food, blood. Everything was going good until they came.

"_This is our turf." Jason said to Jerry harshly. _

_Jerry smiled, "We are just passing through, no harm." _

We were all ready in the back if Jerry needed help. But instead of just backing off another one, Shane, walked up to Jerry.

"_We could fight you for this." __He said in a tone. _

_Jerry step forward, "I have fun trying to beat us." _

That did it. Nate, the youngest, pounced towards Jerry. They started to fight that's when we all jumped in. I fought Shane, Taylor and Kelsey got Jason. Before anyone died Theresa stopped it.

"_Revenge is coming Henries." Nate said as they walked away. _

_I smiled, "We'll be ready." _

After that we left.

-End-

_Alex POV_

Whoa. Maybe this is what they meant by revenge. But if it is why do they have me in on it? We went back downstairs to see everyone watching Taylor writing down stuff on the pad.

"Anything?" I asked before Justin could.

She nodded, "Nate, Shane, and Jason are using Max for something but we don't know what."

Justin stepped forward, "What's with the ballet thing?"

Taylor shrugged then Kelsey started rapidly moving her hand. Mrs. Henrie smiled.

"Get paper Taylor!" She yelled as Taylor got paper and out it down on a table and gave Kelsey a pencil.

Kelsey started to draw what looked like a ballet studio, my old one. I knew exactly where that was! I could get Max back! If I got Max back by myself maybe it would make him forgive me for putting him in this. I would go tonight. Later that night as Justin drove me home I made sure to keep quiet about how I knew that that was my old ballet studio the Henrie were clueless about it. He looked at me.

"Your quiet tonight." He smiled.

I nodded, "Just tired."

More like excited/scared. He dropped me off with a forehead kiss and I went up to my room. I put a lot of pillows under my blankets and grabbed some spray Germ X. This was only for if I get in contact with one of the vamps I could spray it in his eyes. Hey! I needed some type of weapon. I put it in my pocket and climbed out my window. I didn't know if I was going to survive tonight. But whatever happened I hoped Justin knows I love him. More than anything.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**R&R plz **


	9. Chapter Eight

**Enjoyz! This gets intense**

_Alex POV_

I sat in the cab and though about Justin. I didn't know if I would ever be able to see him again. I wiped a tear as the cab stopped; I paid him and got out of it. I look at the ballet studio in front of me. I took a deep breathe as I went to the back door luckily that was opened. I started walking through all the separate rooms in the studio. I suddenly heard struggling but not like human struggling with a lot of noise but this one was quiet and the only thing you could hear grunting, not any grunting, perfect grunting. Max! I followed the noise to a little closet in the back where Max was tied up with a bended metal pole.

"Max! Are you okay?" I asked crouching down to him.

"Alex you got to get out of here now!" He said to me firmly.

I shook my head, "I'm not leaving without you."

"But he's leaving without you." A voice said.

I turned to see three vampires. One has curly short hair, another had straight hair, and the last had curly hair with sideburns.

"Run!" Max yelled.

I took out the spray on GermX and sprayed it in the straight hair one's eyes I began to run. The other two started following me.

"Jason and Nate are following you! Run! Look out for Nate he's a jumper!" Max yelled.

I almost made it to the door when the youngest, Nate I bet, jumped over me and blocked it off.

"Sorry we don't like to run with our food." He said.

I turned around and started to run when the other one, Jason, grabbed me and threw me to the floor. I heard my leg crack. I could barely move it now!

"Ok you take the arm, I got the neck, Shane can get the leg." Jason said.

Shane suddenly appeared between the two boys.

"May I?" He asked.

The two boys nodded. Shane grabbed my leg the bad one. Pain went through my body so badly that I screamed. I heard them chuckle in amusement. Shane flung me to the column causing me to hit my neck. I put my finger to my neck and saw a single drop of blood. I held my leg as the three boys came to me. Nate grabbed my arm and was about to bite it when Justin, Taylor, and Kelsey came through the window. Thank You! Kelsey flung herself to Nate causing them to be at the floor. Taylor grabbed Jason as Justin threw Shane away from me. Justin crouched down and picked me up.

"I'm sorry." He said.

It hurt way to much to say anything. He jumped and almost got to the window when Shane grabbed him leg and pulled him down. I slid on the glass from the window that Justin and the others used to get in. I looked at the glass in what used to be my good leg and the shrieking pain in my bad leg. I watched as Justin and Shane fought. I suddenly felt fire on my skin I looked to see Taylor and Kelsey throwing Nate and Jason in a fire that they made. I looked back over at Justin and Shane, Justin was on the ground. No! Shane walked over and grabbed my arm. He bit it!

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as the venom went through my body.

Justin got up and grabbed Shane. He threw him to Taylor and she threw him in the fire along with the other two. I started see blurry I felt my body moving. Justin crouched down next to me. He looked uncertain about what to do.

_Justin POV_

Jerry told me what to do if this ever happens. Suck the venom out. I needed to for the sake of Alex. I grabbed her arm and began to suck it out.

_Alex POV_

Justin's teeth sank into my skin and he started drinking. My eyes drifted to a close.

* * *

**R&R plz**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Here's the finally chapter!**

_Alex POV_

All I saw was darkness. Just plain black but then it changed to words from my life.

_I grabbed you and the van stopped._

_Vampire _

_I'm sorry…._

Was this my version of my life flashing before my eyes? Ah! Was I dead?

"Alex?" I heard a voice echo through my mind.

I opened my eyes and saw Hannah sitting on the bed. Jeez after all this action I forgot about her.

"Where am I?" I asked sitting up on the bed.

Hannah sniffled, she's been crying? "The hospital you were in a car cash you got glass in your leg and lost a lot of blood."

Car crash?

_Flashback_

_Alex sliding in the glass_

_-Flash-_

_Shows glass in her leg._

_-Flash-_

_Shane biting Alex._

_-Flash-_

_Justin sucking venom out_

_-End-_

Oh. "Yeah now I remember. Where are my parents?"

"In the cafeteria." Hannah answered.

I started to flip. "Where's Justin?"

Hannah giggled, "Sleeping in the chair over there."

I looked over. He was a really good fake sleeper. I wanted to talk to him about things Hannah couldn't hear. I looked back at her.

"Can you go get my parents?" I asked her.

She nodded and left the room.

I looked back at Justin and smiled, "You can stop it now."

He opened his eyes and went to my bed. He sat down.

"I'm sorry." He said to me.

I looked at him, "Why are you sorry? You saved me."

He shook his head, "I almost killed you."

I rolled my eyes. I knew that he was going to do this, blame it on himself.

"Justin without you I would've been venom filled and dead, you sucked it out." I said.

Justin went from a softened expression to an annoyed one, "Don't ever go to a vampire without me."

I smiled, "I won't."

Justin smiled at my smile then frowned. I frowned too.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"We shouldn't see eachother anymore." He said in a firm voice.

My heart shattered. Why didn't he want to see me? As if knowing what I was thinking he said:

"I put you in all this danger an-"No Justin Henrie you are not going anywhere! This is from Shane NOT you! Please don't-."

He interrupted me with a kiss on the lips. After that he smiled.

"Alex, calm down, I'm not going anywhere."

I exhaled, "Don't scare me like that again."

He chuckled and nodded. Suddenly the nurse came in.

"Miss Russo it's time for a test." She said with a kind voice.

I nodded, "Ok."

Justin got up to leave. I smiled at him. "Want to have dinner tomorrow?"

He turned and smiled back, "It'll be my honor." He walked out of the room and the nurse came towards me.

"Is that your boyfriend?" She asked.

I smiled and looked out the window that led to my room where he was staring.

"Yeah." I smiled at her.

The nurse smiled, "Without him you wouldn't be alive right now."

I looked at Justin again and smiled.

"I know. Thank goodness he's in my life."

And that was the truth.

* * *

**I want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed, read, and enjoyed!**

**R&R plz =D**


End file.
